


Reconnection

by evakuality



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Matteo's alone on New Year's Eve, and while he's okay with that since David is studying abroad and can't get home, there's something bittersweet in being here without David.  How long will he have to stay at the party like this, and how will he make it through the remaining month of David's course?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - this is set at a nebulous New Year’s Eve in the future, when people can actually have parties and be together in large groups

Today should mean something, Matteo thinks as he contemplates the evening ahead. It’s New Year’s Eve, and by rights he should be wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms, body pressed against the warmth David always possesses. And yes, Matteo will admit he has complained about it in the past. On hot, sticky summer days he’d squirm away from David’s heat, muttering about ‘bloody ovens’ as he did so. But it’s not summer anymore, and he’s cold and lonely. And isn’t that just a perfect metaphor? The bed is too big, the covers too thin and the evening too empty without David there. It all just feels  _ cold. _

But Matteo’s not an asshole, or at least he tries not to be, so he’s lying on his bed, gathering the energy he needs to get up and get dressed ready to go to the party his friends are having. He sighs and flings himself off the side of his bed to rummage in his closet. It takes far too long to find something decent enough, and Matteo huffs his irritation at himself. Without David, he’s really let his standards slip, figuring why bother looking nice if there’s no-one to look nice for. But today he wants to make an effort. Hans would never let him hear the end of it if he didn’t at least try to look good.

It’s New Year’s Eve, after all. 

Matteo vows to make the most of it. David may not be here, Matteo may not be feeling up to the energy needed to be with so many people, but regardless of that, this celebrates something. It celebrates that it’s one day closer to the moment when David returns and they can be together again. They’ve managed four long months, they can do one more. And with each day that passes, Matteo gets one day closer to the moment when David will be back in his arms. For good. It may be a muted celebration without the one person he wants to see, but it’s something to celebrate anyway.

When they get to the apartment building, the party is in full swing. Lights twinkle over the whole doorway area, and when he looks upwards, Matteo can spy more in the window he assumes belongs to the flat they’re heading to. Thumping music drifts down to them from the space adding weight to that suggestion, the beat thudding through Matteo’s chest in a way that makes his heart lift. Being here isn’t so bad, really.

“Luigi! You came!”

Jonas’s voice hails him, and Matteo smiles up at the window. His friend is leaning out, his face reddened and some sort of drink sloshing up and over the sides of the cup he’s waving around. The drops patter near Matteo’s feet, and he laughs.

“Of course I came!” he shouts back.

“I just figured you’d be too busy moping,” Jonas says. “David! David! Oh, where are you, David?” His voice is high pitched in mimicry of Matteo, and he clasps his free hand to his forehead in a dramatic pose as he pretends to swoon.

Matteo flips him off, but he’s smiling as he pushes through the door after Hans and they make their way up to the party.The pulsating beat is so much louder here and Matteo can’t hear Hans when he turns back to say something. So he just shrugs helplessly, raising his hand to show he can’t hear. Hans grins and pats Matteo’s shoulder, disappearing almost immediately into the throng. 

It’s so packed with writhing bodies that Matteo doesn’t even bother trying to follow him, and after a few aborted attempts at pushing through the crowd, he gives up on finding Jonas too. Instead, he leans back on a wall near the entryway and wishes, not for the first time, that David was here with him. When they arrive at things like this together, David never ditches him for the delights of the dancefloor. Instead, they stay together, dancing or chilling, and it makes these situations much more bearable.

He’s still leaning on the wall, wondering morosely what he needs to do to find himself a drink to help get into the mood, or if he can possibly make his exit soon, when someone leans up next to him. 

“You don’t want to go in there,” a familiar voice says. “There’s a lot of hugging and stuff. Unless you’re into-”

David’s cut off before he can complete the line. It’s taken Matteo a brief moment to process that this is actually happening and that his boyfriend is really here. So he manages to get out most of the teasing homage to their first meeting before Matteo’s arms are tight around his neck and his face is buried in David’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” is all Matteo can manage to say, clinging tightly onto David as if he might disappear if Matteo releases his hold for even a second.

“So eloquent,” David laughs. But there’s a wobble in his voice that belies the attempt at being aloof. His arms, tight around Matteo in his turn, tell the real story anyway.

“You’re an asshole,” Matteo mutters into his shoulder. “You didn’t say you were coming back!”

Just a day or so ago, they were chatting over a video call, and David hadn’t let out one hint that he was going to be coming home. Indeed, he’d told Matteo he’d call him at midnight and that he should find a quiet space so they could talk.

“It was a last minute decision,” David says, his own voice now muffled in Matteo’s hair. “After talking to you, I just wanted to be with you for New Year.”

Still clinging tightly, not willing to let go even with so many people around, Matteo huffs out another laugh. “I was so close to saying ‘fuck it’ and jumping on a plane.”

He pulls back suddenly, enough to tip David slightly off balance and they both stumble sideways into the wall.

“But… what about your course?” Matteo asks. “You still have a month…”

David laughs. “We have time off. The uni closes for a few weeks, and my flatmates got so sick of me pining.”

“Mine too,” Matteo admits on a whisper. He shakes his head. “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“I am, though,” David says. “And we have some time.”

Lights flash around them, colours changing in time with the music’s beat. It’s switched now to something soft and dreamy that Matteo doesn’t recognise. But he sighs as David draws him into the crowd. It feels inevitable, as if they were always meant to be here, when David wraps his arms around Matteo and pulls him in tight. They sway, hearts quieting into a rhythm together, foreheads pressed together and no words needing to be said. It’s still freezing outside, but here in David’s arms, Matteo feels warm and safe.

Their lips meet for the first time in too many months, and Matteo can feel his heart picking up. All his pent up feelings that have built up after the last four months of absence, overflow and flood his body with a joy he’d almost forgotten how to appreciate. Here in David’s arms, he’s home, filled with a peace he hadn’t imagined he could gain when he’d been getting ready to come here tonight. They kiss as if it’s the first time, as if they can never get enough of being here together. They kiss until Matteo is breathless and needs to bury his face in David’s shoulder again, breathing in his scent and grounding himself in the reality of his presence.

It’s still hours til midnight, but that doesn’t seem to matter anymore. The time they have together may be fleeting, only a few short days before he has to go back again, but here with David, Matteo can’t bring himself to care. Every new start he’d wanted is here in his arms, and  _ that _ means something - not an arbitrary time to click over a new day and a new year. That’s all that matters now. Taking the time they have together, minute by minute, into the future. Now and when David comes back for real.


End file.
